1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire-traction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tire-traction devices are known in the art. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,753, 3,827,473, 3,875,987, 3,860,053, 3,891,018, 4,089,359, 4,180,115, 4,209,049, 4,378,833, 4,529,023, 4,834,158, 4,862,936, 4,872,496, 6,016,856, 6,053,227 and 6,341,635. Such tire traction devices are typically mounted to vehicle tires to provide traction to vehicle tires to facilitate travel on soft roadbed or through snow or mud.